One of the most important aspects of preparing industrial powders is the spheroidization process, which transforms powders produced by spray drying and sintering techniques, or angular powders produced by conventional crushing methods, into spheres. Spheroidized particles are more homogenous in shape, denser, much less porous, provide higher flowability, and possess lower friability. These characteristics make for powders that are superior for applications such as injection molding, thermal spraying of coatings and provide parts having near net shapes.
Current spheroidization methods employ thermal arc plasma described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,640 issued Feb. 28, 1978 and radio-frequency generated plasma described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,919,527 issued Jul. 19, 2005. However, these two methods present limitations which result from the characteristics of the radio-frequency plasma and the thermal arc plasma.
In the case of thermal arc plasma, an electric arc is produced between two electrodes and is then blown out of the plasma channel using plasma gas. Powder is then injected from the side, perpendicular or at an angle, into the plasma plume, where it gets exposed to the high temperature of the plasma and is collected as spheres in filters during subsequent processing. An issue with thermal arc plasma is that the high temperature of the electrodes leads to erosion of the electrodes, which leads to contamination of the plasma plume with the electrode material, resulting in the contamination of the powders to be processed. In addition, the thermal arc plasma plume has an inherently uneven temperature gradient, and by injecting powder into the plasma plume from the side, the powder gets exposed to an uneven temperature gradient that leads to the production of particles that are not homogenous in size, density or porosity.
In the case of radio frequency plasma spheroidization, the plasma is produced in a dielectric cylinder by induction at atmospheric pressure. Radio frequency plasmas are known to have low coupling efficiency of the radio frequency energy into the plasma and a lower plasma temperature compared to arc and microwave generated plasmas. The magnetic field responsible for generating the plasma in radio-frequency plasma is non-uniform in profile which leads to an uneven temperature gradient and thus a non-homogenous thermal treatment of the particles. This leads to non-homogeneity in size, microstructure, and density or porosity of the final product.
Thus there is a need to provide a homogenous and uniform high temperature thermal path for all the feed materials processed which results in high purity, contamination-free, and homogenous spherical particles. However, no such method has been reported.
From the above, it is therefore seen that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above.